talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Nomura
Nomura (called by humans as Ms. Nomura) is a former antagonist of Trollhunters, serving as a minor antagonist in the first half of Part One, but ultimately redeemed herself as a major character in Part Two and Part Three. She is the former Changeling spy for Gunmar, an ally to Team Trollhunters, and briefly the co-mentor of Jim Lake Jr. Official Description "Nomura is a Changeling spy who serves Gunmar. She takes the form of the director of the Museum of Arcadia. In true form, however, she appears as a tall, thin, and vicious troll. Her song is Peer Gynt's "In the Hall of Mountain King", which she often whistles to taunt her enemies." History Backstory Nomura was a young Changeling when she first went to a play, where she first heard the famous "In the Hall of the Mountain King." She was intrigued by the play and has whistled the tune on a daily basis. At some point, she had some kind of romantic relationship with Draal, but for unknown reasons, they broke it off. Trollhunters (Part One) Building the Killahead Bridge Nomura's first official appearance was when she was sent by the Janus Order along other Changelings on a mission to reassemble the Killahead Bridge in order to free Gunmar from the Darklands. Nomura disguised herself as a museum curator to gather the pieces of the destroyed bridge, which were being shipped from overseas. She is the first Changeling to be discovered, when Toby accidentally sees her transforming into the museum overnight while escaping from some Goblins. After discovering them, Nomura engages in a fight with Jim Lake that ends when he tricks her into crushing a Goblin, causing the other Goblins to unleash their fury against her. This leads Toby and Jim to also discover that the bridge was being rebuilt. After relocating the bridge, Stricklander and Bular decide to eliminate her for having been exposed to the Trollhunter, however, Nomura manages to convince Bular not to kill her by showing him that she had obtained a Fetch, with which they could increase their Changelings legion. In order to redeem her mistakes, Nomura goes to Jim's house to kill him. For this she introduces herself to her mother with the excuse of excusing Jim for the scandal of the museum, and then drugging her with her tea. After chasing Jim around his house without his being able to use his amulet, Nomura is finally confronted and expelled by Draal. It's later mentioned that Nomura has warned Gladys Groe about Jim and Toby. The Battle for the Killahead Bridge With the completion of the Killahead Bridge, Stricklander steals the Amulet of Daylight to free Gunmar. However, it is soon revealed that this can only be done by the hand of the Trollhunter. So, Bular orders Nomura to capture Jim and take him with them. Nomura ambushes Jim and Claire in the forest after they were attacked by Goblins. After ordering Claire to flee, Jim engages in a fight with Nomura. In the end, Nomura knocks him out after revealing that she intends to take him to open the bridge. Fortunately, Jim gets saved, thanks to the arrival of Claire, her father, Toby, and AAARRRGGHH!!!, who drive away Nomura. Jim is finally forced to open the bridge to save a hostage Blinky. However, the Trollhunter manages to use a Tubby Tracker so that Toby, Draal and AAARRRGGHH!!! could locate his whereabouts and go to his aid. When a battle breaks out, Nomura confronts AAARRRGGHH!!!, being able to pressure him for his abstinence from violence, until he cheats on her to kill one of the Goblins, causing them to attack her like the previous time. Nomura then starts fighting with Draal. When Stricklander manages to force the opening of the Killahead Bridge, Draal jumps to remove the amulet. Nomura tries to stop him, but she ends up sucking herself through the bridge and ends up trapped in the Darklands. Trollhunters (Part Two) Prisoner in the Darklands After being sucked by the bridge, Nomura is captured by the Gumm-Gumms and imprisoned as Gunmar decided to put his fury on her for Bular's death. One day, after being returned to her cell after a session in Gunmar's arena, Nomura meets Jim Lake who was a prisoner in the next cell. After explaining to him why she was taken prisoner, Nomura remarks that there is no way he can escape since even if he manages to free himself from the Gumm-Gumms, he cannot leave the Darklands with the Killahead Bridge destroyed. Jim says his friends will save him, but Nomura reminds him that only he can open the bridge and boasts his futile efforts and that she will see him die. When Jim is about to be taken to the arena, Nomura gives him a Cimmerian fruit stating that it will save his life. When Jim returns alive from his duel with the Nyalagroth, he thanks Nomura for the fruit. When Jim discovers his friends' message, he tells Nomura that they are already coming for him. Nomura tells him it is good to have hope, even in the Darklands. Escape Nomura is impressed when Jim manages to survive the following days. Jim says they should wait for their friends to rescue them and then they can both run away, surprising Nomura as he intends to take her with him as thanks for saving his life. Nomura insists that there is no way to escape from the Darklands, but Jim remains positive. Hearing him whistle the Peer Gynt, Nomura tells him how that opera helped her weigh when she was young and alone in the human world. The two keep talking, Jim tells her about his fight with Strickler what amuses Nomura. In the end, Gunmar set Jim and Nomura to fight each other. Jim tries to convince her that they don't have to fight and that they will be able to return home with the help of his friends, but Nomura insists on fighting seeing it as the only way to save her life.Jim refuses to hurt her and keeps trying to convince her, but Nomura doesn't think they will be rescued. When Jim loses his will to use the Eclipse Blade, Gunmar decides to forgive Nomura and kill Jim, but Toby and Claire arrive in time for Nomura to see the truth in Jim's words and decide to run away with them. After making a Stalkling distract the Gumm-Gumms, Nomura guides them through the tunnels and gives them a means to cross the chasm, but end persecuted by a horde of Goblins that led them to Gunmar. Nomura decides to fight Gunmar to give the kids the chance to scape, but this one trap her below a rock with a broken leg. After being helped by Toby and Claire, Nomura flees along them when AAARRRGGHH!!! and Blinky arrive to help. Becoming a burden, Nomura tells Jim to leave her and escape while she restrains the Gumm-Gumms. Even so, Jim returns to save her when Draal arrives with the Gyre and everyone manage to leave through the bridge at the last minute. Still reluctant, Nomura admits that Jim was right about friends and hope. She even makes amends with Draal. However, she skipped town soon after escaping the Darklands. After Gunmar takes Trollmarket, Nomura, along with Strickler, return to help Jim in his battle against Gunmar. Trollhunters (Part Three) Training Jim Nomura attends to the practice sessions in which Strickler trains Jim to fight Gunmar in the Changelings' way. She intends to make Jim use his darkness to fight, but seeing him unable to do it, Nomura admits that his humanity will get him killed. During other training, Nomura gives Jim a can of Gravesand to surface his ferocity. However, Blinky discovers them and helps Jim keep his humanity. Ambushed in the Museum Just as Nomura returns to her job as a museum curator, she receives an unwelcoming visit from Usurna, who plans to take her alive and force her to activate the Staff of Avalon in order to free Morgana and unleash the Eternal Night. Just when she is restrained, she quickly takes one of Usurna's Creeper Sun knives and threatens to kill herself. Knowing she wouldn't do such a thing, she instead uses the knife to cut her ropes and turn one of the Kruberas to stone. She manages to escape the museum, leaving Usurna distraught. While Jim and his friends discuss the whereabouts of Barbara, Nomura suddenly barges in, severely injured with a dislocated shoulder. She explains that Usurna tried to capture her and the Gunmar is looking for a changeling to activate the staff. Knowing that there's no stopping Gunmar now, she decides to take the fight to him. The Eternal Night War Nomura returns to be the curator of the Arcadia museum. However, on her first day back, Usurna surprises her alone in the museum and reveals that Gunmar needs human hands to activate the Staff of Avalon and unleash the Eternal Night, so he has decided to use her for that purpose. When Nomura refuses, Usurna orders the Gumm-Gumms to capture her alive. After taking Usurna hostage, Nomura manages to evade the soldiers and flee. Nomura suddenly barges into Jim's house, battered and with a dislocated shoulder. She informs the Trollhunters that Gunmar is searching for changelings to activate the Staff of Avalon. When Morgana begins the Eternal Night, Nomura joins Strickler, Toby and Claire in the battle against the Gumm-Gumm Army. During the battle, Nomura saves Eli and Steve from a Gumm-Gumm (both were amazed by her beauty). After the war ends, Nomura joins the trolls on their quest to find a new heartstone in New Jersey. 3Below (Part One) Cameo Nomura makes a brief, non-speaking appearance when she accompanies Strickler and Toby at the Battle of the Bands. Physical Appearance In her human form, Nomura is tall, has black hair and appears to be of Japanese descent. She wears a purple jacket, purple long skirt, and black high-heel boots. In her troll form, she is a slender troll with fuchsia skin and cat-like green eyes. She walks on stifle-jointed legs and wields a pair of twin khopeshes. Personality At first, Nomura was a ruthless, sarcastic, and sadistic changeling like most of her brethren. She was loyal to Gunmar, wished to bring him into the human world to cause chaos, and would hurt anyone who tries to get in her way. However, after Gunmar tortures her in the Darklands for "entertainment", she begins to see the error of her ways, especially after she forms a friendship with Jim during their time together in the dungeon. She officially turns to the good side after Jim helps her escape the Darklands. This newfound sense of hope and friendship changes Nomura into a loyal and valuable ally to the Trollhunters, though she still retains her sarcastic attitude. Powers & Abilities Powers * Changeling Physiology: Nomura possesses more abilities than any human or troll. ** Shapeshifting (presumed formerly): As a changeling, Nomura is capable of transforming between her human and troll forms by connecting with her Familiar, allowing her to pass as an ordinary museum curator. However, she has most likely lost this ability, due to her familiar being saved from the Darklands. ** Enhanced Strength: Nomura is noticeably stronger than an average human, although she's more into her speed than strength. Even in her human form, she was strong enough to throw and pierce a sword through a wall with one swing, as shown in "In Good Hands", and throw Jim several feet away with one hand in "Win, Lose, or Draal". ** Superhuman Endurance: Nomura can endure more than an average human. *** Superhuman Durability: Thanks to her stone skin, Nomura can withstand strong blows. She can clearly withstand the effects of the Sword of Daylight, more so than Strickler, and many blows from Draal in "Win, Lose, or Draal". In "Homecoming", she survived being crushed by a giant boulder, managing a broken leg. *** Superhuman Stamina: Nomura can physical exert herself for long periods of time without tiring herself. ** Superhuman Speed: Nomura is faster than a human, troll, or even her own brethren. *** Superhuman Reflexes: In either form, Nomura reacts faster than any other changeling. ** Superhuman Agility: Nomura is much more agile than an average human. *** Superhuman Leaping: With her stifle-jointed legs, Nomua can leap at great heights. ** Superhuman Senses: As a changeling troll, Nomura's senses are much more acute than a human's. She was able to pick up the scent of Jim and Toby when they infiltrated her museum in "Waka Chaka!". ** Sunlight Resistance: As a changeling, Nomura is more resistant to sunlight, even in her troll form. ** Semi-Immortality: Like a troll, Nomura can live for hundreds of years without aging, though she's still capable of being killed. Abilities * Combatant: Nomura is a skilled and lethal fighter. She is far more agile than other Changelings, routinely using acrobatic attacks against her enemies, allowing her to fight opponents much larger and more powerful than she is. She has demonstrated an expertise in both unarmed hand-to-hand combat and dual wielding her twin khopeshs. Weaknesses * Gaggletacks: Like all changelings, Nomura can be forced to reveal her true form when in physical contact with a Gaggletack, although she's never been seen affected by one. * Familiar Bond: In order for a changeling to maintain a human appearance in the human world, no harm must come to their familiar in their world (the Darklands). Due to Nomura's familiar being saved from the Darklands, she has most likely been trapped in her troll form forever, like the other changelings. Equipment * Dual-Khopeshes: Curved blades with sharpened outer edges used by Nomura in combat to attack and defend herself against her opponents. While they are balanced to be dual wielded, they can also be thrown with a high degree of accuracy. Relationships Jim Lake Jr. Initially, Nomura hated Jim because he got her in trouble with Gunmar. However, when Jim helped her escape the Darklands, she grew pretty fond of him. She even agrees to help Strickler train Jim. Toby Domzalski Nomura doesn't like Toby, as she openly remarks several times, but helps him either way, due to her bond with Jim. In the end of the series, she still claims she doesn't like him, but in a more friendly approach as they warmly hug each other goodbye. Draal the Deadly It was hinted that Draal and Nomura once had a relationship with each other, which ended badly, given how hostile they were towards each other. However, they seem to have reconciled after Nomura reformed. In Angor Reborn, Nomura was deeply affected when she learned about Draal's sacrifice, but kept his honor by torturing Angor Rot with his past as he's the one who killed the troll of her life. Stricklander At first, although Strickler claims that he and Nomura are personal friends, he appeared to have no qualms on handing Nomura to Bular for him to execute for her failure. However, after they both renounced their loyalties to Gunmar and joined the side of good, they grow closer and even help Jim face Gunmar. In the episode "In Good Hands", Stricklander grows concerned after Nomura goes missing and decides to go find her to make sure she's safe. Gunmar At first, Nomura praised Gunmar. However, after she gets trapped in the Darklands, Gunmar locks her in his chamber where he decides to "torture her for entertainment" as she puts it, since he wanted to take his rage out on someone after the death of his only son, Bular. After this, Nomura now despises the Skullcrusher and vows to help the Trollhunters put an end to his tyranny after realizing his true prejudicial nature towards all Changelings. Queen Usurna Usurna hated Nomura, just like she hates all Changelings in general, and just as much as Nomura hated Usurna for all the chaos she's caused. In spite of this, the evil queen tried (and failed) to force Nomura to come back and help Gunmar activate the Staff of Avalon, but it was merely because she needed her alive to activate the staff. Claire Nuñez Nomura and Claire don't have much interaction, but their feelings seem to be fairly neutral. Bular Naturally, Nomura was loyal to Bular, yet she also feared him when he plans on executing her for her failure of keeping the Trollhunter from the museum and discovering the bridge. She manages to use the Fetch, which allows him to spare her life. Of course, after being banished to the Darklands, Bular's death is the reason why Gunmar wanted to take his anger out on her. Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * Nomura is the second antagonist to reform, following Strickler. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Trolls Category:Changeling Trolls Category:Heroes Category:Alive